


The Curative Power of Destruction

by Schweet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, References to Depression, burning alive references, getting better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schweet/pseuds/Schweet
Summary: Take it how you will





	The Curative Power of Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> Take it how you will

I am burning alive

My eyes reflect the stars amongst the Earth’s shadows that have learned to fear me

My skin is alight with the sins of my past, present, and future as another match falls to the heap at my feet

My wild voice springs from my cracked lips as spittle sparkles in the light I so proudly can produce

I love the mindless hypnotic dance of my flames as they race up the neck of this distant, damaged body, bejeweled in a finery only the suicidal and the insane could appreciate

I love the embers that burn essays into the indigo sky surrounding me, speaking in the tongues and tones I could never embrace in my previous life

I love the smoke that sinks in my stomach, its heaviness relieving the perpetual pressure on my heart

I breathe deep and inhale the joyful destruction I have lit

My face is painted for the occasion, in celebration of the finality of this single moment

Eyes lined with tar

Cheeks and the bridge of my nose glittering with gasoline

Corn husks sewn into my lashes

I wear nothing but my god given flammable skin and sing as it falls in chunks from my bones, encouraged by my savage dance

I will continue to burn myself alive to keep myself warm

I have lived in the cold too long to fear the heat

My bones turn to ash and I am born again

With a matchbox in my hands


End file.
